Oasis
by MrsB108
Summary: When Colonel Sheppard and his team enter upon an uncharted desert planet, they soon discover the heat may be the least of their worries.
1. Chapter 1

_Please leave a review!_

**OASIS**

**Chapter 1**

Colonel Sheppard, Ronon, Teyla, and Rodney stepped through the wormhole and onto uncharted planet M33-49. A seemingly endless desert lay before them, an obvious portent that a long walk lie ahead. The bright sweltering sun immediately began to affect them and Colonel Sheppard instinctively pulled his dark sunglasses from his vest pocket and placed them on his face. "Anyone remember to bring sunblock?" he remarked.

The four began walking single file through the sand, Colonel Sheppard leading the way following the direction of a strong energy reading from their handheld remote. The heat was unrelenting and appeared to be getting stronger with each passing minute.

Not even a secretive whisper of wind would comfort them this day. Ronon removed his long jacket and tied it tightly around his waist, while Teyla placed her weapon in its holster momentarily to place an elastic in her hair and wipe her neck of beading sweat.

They had only been walking for fifteen minutes when Rodney began complaining. "Oh for the love of…….You know, you would think with all the money the government has they could equip us properly with like team tank tops or something. This is completely intolerable! How can they expect anybody to work in conditions like this? My eyes are getting all fuzzy. Did you know there's such a thing as scorched cornea's, huh, _huh_?"

No one responded to his continuing complaints and his voice seemed to drone on as they continued their blistering hike towards the energy reading, all of them hoping desperately to find shelter from the sun when they arrived.

After over an hour of steady walking, Rodney almost passing out twice, and Ronon finally untying his jacket from his waist and throwing it carelessly into the sand, they made out a blurred shape on the horizon. "Oh thank God!" Rodney exclaimed dramatically and the others heartily agreed. Their pace quickened and all thoughts lie on the quickly approaching outline ahead.

When they reached their destination, they had come upon a large metallic building shaped almost like a silo, with no windows and only one apparent entrance. Its presence seemed extremely out of place in the middle of an empty desert. After a quick perimeter sweep, they all stood anxious at the entrance. "I hope someone's home," Colonel Sheppard said as he rapped loudly on the door with his P-90, a loud clanging echoing.

Silence.

Colonel Sheppard began to rap on the door again but it began to swing outwardly very slowly, creaking loudly on its rusty hinges. Teyla and Ronon raised their weapons and the four of them stared curiously into the opening doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

_Please leave a review!_

**OASIS**

**Chapter 2**

They peered inside squinting as the bright sunlight shone strong from behind them. Unable to see much, John signaled the others that he was about to enter. They all stood prepared as he stealthily crept in, immediately clinging to the shadows. The other followed suit, weapons extended, and they cleared the wide room in under a minute.

There were crates of canned food scattered carelessly about, a few rusted lockers each with a silver clamp keeping them closed, and a brown, filthy, stained mattress all shoved into one corner of the structure, almost as if to make a room. In the center of the room was a metal desk with only two deep drawers and directly centered on its top, was a tattered brown leather book.

John approached it and flipped it open with the end of his gun. "Looks like some sort of diary," he said after gazing at it for a moment. Teyla and Rodney turned to him curiously and slowly approached to examine the journal with him.

Rodney picked up the diary, flipped to the middle, and slowly began reading aloud. "_Entry 452: I finally convinced Balthazar to go for help today. I didn't really want him to leave me here alone, but I knew if no one came for us, soon we'd be dead. So I wore my bravest face and smiled as he left heading east towards the portal. I never thought I could be more terrified then I already was, but being here alone…….I'm not sure I'm gonna make it."_

They all jumped wildly as Ronon had begun cracking at one of the silver clamps holding the locker shut with the butt of his gun. "Jesus, Ronon! Thanks for scaring the crap out of us! I'm only trying to find out what happened here, ya big oaf!" Rodney yelled, obviously startled.

Ronon gave him a dirty look and continued fiddling with the lock. Rodney looked at John and Teyla and knew they wanted him to continue reading.

He cleared his throat loudly and went on. "_Entry 457: Balthazar hasn't come back yet. I guess I shouldn't be worried, but hearing that scratching in the dark, lying in my bed, just knowing what's out there, I can't help but wonder if I shall die here alone, waiting. This isn't what we expected to find here. All I want is to leave and destroy the portal behind me so that no man can ever return to this horrible place. No one should have to die like that. When I try to sleep, I can still hear their screams. I can't help but wonder if I will die screaming the way they did." _

A loud clang erupted and all eyes turned towards Ronon, who had finally managed to break open one of the lockers. As it creaked open, a rotting corpse fell out and landed roughly on the floor in front of him. The others stared and Ronon grunted, stating, "I guess Balthazar never came back."


	3. Chapter 3

_Please leave a review!_

**OASIS**

**Chapter 3**

"Jesus Christ!" Rodney cried as they stared at the decomposing body lying on the floor. Its mouth seemed opened rather widely, as if the person had died screaming. Ronon knelt down to examine the body further, while Colonel Sheppard and Teyla walked over to him, leaving Rodney standing alone by the desk, the tattered diary grasped firmly in his hands and held tightly to his chest.

Ronon used his weapon to poke and prod the corpse gently. "Looks like the poor guy was ripped to shreds. Something attacked him. Something vicious." Teyla and Colonel Sheppard looked at each other, both of them growing more concerned with the escalating dangers of this place by the minute.

"COLONEL???" Rodney hollered.

They all turned to where he was pointing. His hand extended towards the large doorway. The powerful sun that had been providing them with a deep intense light was now rapidly fading against the horizon.

"What...What's happening? It can't be night already?" The alarm in Johns voice was evident as he stared at the quickly dissipating glow. The sun was moving at an incredibly unnatural speed, within minutes it would have completely disappeared beyond the horizon.

Teyla stepped in front of him, looking out, her eyes filling with dread. "Darkness will cover this place soon. We must leave, John," she said turning to him. "We must leave now, or I fear we shall never find the Stargate through the night."

"Are you crazy?" Rodney said hysterically. "Didn't you read the same journal I did? The scratches in the **DARK**?? No way am I going out there at night to be ripped into shredded beef like our friend here!"

Ronon stood looking down at the body and then at John's frustrated face. Teyla implored him. "John, please! There is no time for discussion, we must go now!"

John stared at her pleading expression for a moment and to the look of utter obstinacy on Rodney's. "Ok, were leaving, grab your gear. We're moving out. NOW!" They all began scrambling for their stuff as Rodney groaned and grappled with his backpack. Just as they began hurriedly making their way to the door, the last few splinters of sunlight seemed to laugh at them, as they scampered down below the last dunes of sand, leaving them in total and absolute darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

_Please leave a review!_

**OASIS**

**Chapter 4**

"Um, hello? _Guys_? I can't…I can't see anything! _Where are you guys_?...**OW**! What was that?"

"Sorry," Ronon's voice could be heard. Rodney thought he could almost hear him smiling.

John turned on the small flashlight attached to his weapon and then Teyla's and Ronon's clicked on as well. A deafening silence greeted their ears as they stood just outside the building. There was nothing to see but sand and themselves.

"Look," Ronon said. "No moon."

They all looked up at the endless blackness above them and Rodney began to groan dramatically when he was cut off by a strange sound in the distance.

An eerie wail drifted to them carried on the dead air surrounding them.

The others all instantly aimed their weapons in the direction of the noise but the small lights shed no information on what could have caused it.

"I think we should return inside and stay hidden until first light," Teyla said quickly.

"I couldn't agree more," John replied.

And they hastily turned and re-entered the building with Ronon dead bolting the door behind them.

"Well, we at least have food and water and shelter, we could be worse off ya know," John said trying to sound optimistic.

"Food? You call this canned stuff _food_? I feed Carson's turtle's better food than this…." Rodney grumbled loudly to himself.

Teyla placed her weapon on the metallic desk facing it so that the light would face them without her having to hold it. "Good idea," John said and he and Ronon did the same. The room was dimly lit but at least they could partially see.

"So what now?" Rodney said warily. "Shadow puppets?"

"Actually Rodney, I was hoping you could read some more of that diary for us. I'd like to know what happened here and besides, you have such a lovely speaking voice." John said smiling.

"Ha ha, very funny," Rodney jutted out his chin defensively. "Fine, but only because there's absolutely nothing else to do till morning."

They all sat on the floor in a circle facing each other as Rodney pulled the book out and flipped through.

_"Entry 15. Balthazar is sleeping. Actually, I don't know how he can possibly sleep through his own obnoxious snoring. I sit here at my desk and hope to finish some of this paperwork I've been letting pile up. The team is out, scouring the planet for the energy source. It's so unbelievably hot here and the sun has been up for over three days straight." _

"Three days straight?" Rodney said. "The odds of a solar system supporting a sun that could radiate that much heat for three days is-"

John interrupted. "Just keep going, Rodney."

Rodney glared and cleared his throat flipping through more pages. _"Entry 28. It's dark now. Darker than anything I could have ever imagined. I keep hearing these strange noises, like someone scratching outside the compound. Balthazar says I'm going stir crazy already but I know what I heard. Scratching like I've never heard before. It made my skin crawl. I sure hope the team's ok although they're probably lost wandering around in the night."_

Rodney stopped reading and the four of them looked at each other with the same look of concern. Suddenly, Teyla rose from the floor and walked slowly over to one of the walls of the building, pressing her ear softly to the cool metal. The men looked at each other confused and then towards her, watching her, waiting in silence.

She gasped loudly, frightening them. "They are here!" she whispered loudly.


	5. Chapter 5

_Please leave a review!_

**OASIS**

**Chapter 5**

Rodney leaped to his feet instantly alarmed. "What? _Who's_ here? Is this like some Wraith DNA Sixth Sense thing?" John and Ronon also rose looking at Teyla's panicked expression and approached her gingerly. Neither of them had heard anything and they both could tell the other was thinking the same thing.

John put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Teyla, there's nothing out there. None of us heard anything. I know this place is creepy but-"

He was cut off by a very loud metallic groan, like someone harshly dragging metal across metal just outside where she was standing. John jumped a mile and Ronon quickly backed up, swiping his gun from the desk.

"Um….okay…. That can't be good. I guess that's what I get for doubting you," John said warily to Teyla as she looked at him with an exasperated face. The sound stopped suddenly and they all stood, listening.

Their heads moved in unison as another loud metallic groan came from the opposite wall. "What the hell is going on here? What is that?" John yelled over the din.

"I think it's safe to say, something's trying to get in!" Rodney shrieked as the noise moved, coming from directly above them. "They're on the roof! They're _everywhere!"_

Ronon waved his gun, following the sound as it seemed to be coming from all directions now. "What do we do, Sheppard?" he roared.

John looked at Teyla, his forehead furrowed in apprehension. "I'm open to suggestions," he said tensely. Teyla shook her head thinking. "I think we should do nothing. We were not attacked in light. These creatures seem to come only in darkness. We should wait for dawn and then quickly return to the Stargate."

John nodded in agreement and cringed at the next loud groan of metal beside him. "Ok, we wait it out."

Rodney looked extremely perturbed. "That's it? That's our plan? What if these things actually make their way in here? Then what? We ask them nicely to wait outside till morning?"

Ronon cocked his gun. "Then we kill 'em," he said gruffly.

Rodney looked at him, relaxing some. "Ok fine, Rambo. But I hope you people don't actually expect anyone to get any sleep tonight."

An hour later the racket had subsided and Rodney had fallen asleep using his backpack as a pillow, with a long stream of drool trailing to the floor from his mouth.

Ronon was slumped by the door, his gun positioned readily in his hands. His eyes kept begging to close and his neck jolted every time they did.

John and Teyla sat backs against the wall, lit very dimly with only one flashlight switched on. John had heard Teyla's stomach growl and retrieved a can of food from one of the crates. "Thank you, Colonel," she said smiling softly in the light. He pulled a knife from his pocket and began opening the can for her as he sat back down beside her.

"You know, I don't think we need to worry about those things outside anymore," he said. Teyla sat up, curious. "What do you mean?" John smiled widely. "I think it's a good bet this food will kill us before anything else does."

She smiled playfully and snatched the now open can from his outstretched hand. They sat there together and he watched her eat and prayed the sun would come up soon so they could return safely.

Hours passed and soon Teyla was leaning heavily on his shoulder sound asleep. John couldn't sleep though. All he could do was focus on the tiny scratches surrounding them and the sound of many feet scuttling about outside. His thoughts suddenly turned to the diary and he suddenly felt a glimmer of hope figuring there would be more information on these creatures buried somewhere in the book.

He started to gently lift Teyla's head from his shoulder, trying not to wake her. She twitched slightly and moaned but remained asleep. As he leaned over to grab her backpack from the other side of her to give her as a pillow, she stirred again and this time slowly opened her eyes. His face was only inches from hers as he was reaching over her body. The light was barely outlining them in the dark. Neither moved and all John could notice was how close her lips were to his and felt a sudden rush deep inside. His eyes searched hers for some kind of sign, a longing, the same way he secretly burned for her.

Just as he was about to lean into her, an insanely loud thump came from above and the metal on the roof sunk in deep. Rodney gave a little yelp and woke as Ronon stirred from his half slumber and immediately aimed his gun upwards.

John and Teyla looked up as well, and they all stared at the humungous indent in the ceiling above.


	6. Chapter 6

_Please leave a review!_

**OASIS**

**Chapter 6**

"Holy sh-" John started as he and Teyla scrambled away, their eyes glued to the inverted ceiling as it continued to dent inwards even further, groaning loudly, begging to give way.

"What do we do? What do we do?" screamed Rodney now wide awake and clinging to Ronon.

Ronon held his gun high and targeted the area. "I say...let them come," he replied smoothly.

Rodney released his grip and looked at him in disbelief." I say... you're an idiot!"

Teyla snapped at them both "Enough! John, we cannot remain much longer. The ceiling will not hold."

John closed his eyes for a moment, trying to concentrate. "Rodney, can you use the energy detector to find the stargate?"

Rodney thought about it for a moment before replying," No. If it's not active, there's no traceable current running through."

"Damn it!" John said loudly. The ceiling bent even further and he knew any minute now it would give way and whatever horrible creatures were out there would barrel through. Maybe there would only be five of them, or it could be a hundred, he couldn't take that chance, he thought.

"Ok we're leaving! Everyone get your gear; turn all your weapon lights on. Ronon take point, I'll bring up the rear. Stay together people. Head straight out the door and shoot anything that moves!"

Everyone rushed around finally clustering around the door. One more massive groan from the warping metal and it gave way, splitting right through its center.

Ronon removed the dead bolt from the door and the team readied to make their escape.

John suddenly noticed the tattered brown diary lying on the floor where he and Teyla had sat together. He looked up at the darkness beyond the large gaping hole in the roof and saw two bright red eyes staring back at him. He swallowed deeply.

He looked back to the book, then to the hole again, judging to see if he could make it. John grimaced as another pair of bright red eyes appeared. Ronon had the door handle gripped and was waiting for his signal.

John took off like a shot, gunning for the book, his heart racing in his chest. He could hear exclaims from Teyla and Rodney, yet he didn't look back, his gaze fixed. He skidded as he neared it, reaching down quickly and swiping it. As he turned on one foot and began his race back he saw Ronon had already opened the door and was leading the others out.

John heard the roar from behind him and felt the vibration as something jumped down from above landing hard on the floor. He didn't dare turn around. His breath was dry and coming very fast as he flew towards his team, one hand clinging to the book, the other extended in air.

As he reached the door, his extended arm grasped for the handle roughly slamming the door shut behind him. To his surprise, he heard a great screech of pain echo from behind the door as he noticed three long brown fingers with nails as long as knives were twitching at his feet.


	7. Chapter 7

_Please leave a review!_

**OASIS**

**Chapter 7**

John turned away from the door quickly spotting the bouncing lights of his teams flashlights in the velvety darkness as they ran ahead of him. He hastily turned his own light on and scrambled to join them as fast as he could.

"Are you crazy? What were you thinking?" Rodney scolded when the Colonel finally joined them, jamming the diary into his pants pocket.

They were following Ronon's light as it lead them in a straight line. "I guess I'm just a sucker for a good book," he quipped as he tried to maintain his breathing.

"Did you see the creatures, Colonel?" Teyla asked without turning around.

"Um...I saw _parts_ of one, does that count?" John answered breathlessly as he brought up the rear.

Ronon's light stopped suddenly and Rodney rammed hard into the back of him, almost tripping over his own feet. "What the hell Ronon?" he yelled.

"Ronon?" John asked warningly as he and Teyla came to a stop behind a doubled over Rodney.

"Quiet!" he hushed them. Ronon seemed to be listening to something, although the others could hear nothing yet. Teyla and John exchanged glances over the flashlights.

John spoke quickly. "Ronon, we have to keep moving. Those things are behind us and something tells me they're not gonna have any problems catching up with us."

Ronon put his hand up, still silent. Then he said, "Close your eyes and listen."

"Close my eyes? Its dark enough as it is, you-"

"Just do it Rodney!" John yelled.

Their eyes closed, they concentrated listening hard in the night. No wind, no anything, except their slightly heaved breaths.

Suddenly a far off sound reached their ears. A soft rumbling, like distant thunder, of hundreds, possibly thousands of snarls and screeches ahead of them.

"They are ahead of us," Teyla said realizing.

"Crap! Allright, we need to figure a way to go around them then I guess," John said frustratedly.

"We don't even know where we're going! We can't SEE anything! This is a bad plan, Colonel. A very, very bad...Hey, whats that? Who just touched me? Something just brushed past my leg!"

The others swung their lights around wildly until Teyla's light caught a quick dark shadow fly by her left. "John!" she yelled. "It's here!" They all swung their lights in the direction of hers.

To their horror, Rodney let out a bloodcurtling scream.

Turning rapidly, they saw him hit the sand hard, face first, and then he was instantly being dragged away by his feet, screaming a chilling cry into the night. His arms extended towards them trying desperatley to grasp at the sand, his assailant unseen in the shadow. Colonel Sheppard, Teyla, and Ronon positioned their weapons and started shooting blindly into the dark as they chased after his flailing body.


	8. Chapter 8

_Please leave a review!_

**OASIS**

**Chapter 8**

"DAMN IT!" John screamed as he ran hard following Rodney's echoed screams into the darkness. The light on his weapon danced excitedly through the night with each step of his foot and only half of the time he could barely make out Rodney's thrashing body.

Teyla and Ronon were catching up as well, but whatever was pulling Rodney was fast, _very_ fast, and soon it would have taken his body completely out of their range. John knew he had no choice but to continue shooting and just pray that he didn't hit Rodney by mistake.

He could feel Teyla just behind him, a series of bullets flying past him on his right as she shot towards Rodney's attacker. Ronon, who had completely stopped, stood strangely far behind them, concentrating, focusing. He then aimed his weapon carefully into the night as he steadily kept his light fixed ahead using one forearm to hold the weapon still and the other to squeeze the trigger.

One shot from his barrel rang true through the shadows and struck the unseen assailant, causing the air to become filled with a horrendous screech of pain as it released Rodney's legs and scampered off, quickly enveloped by the night.

John reached Rodney first, his eyes wide in horror at his inanimate shape. "Rodney? Rodney? Can you hear me?" he asked hurriedly as he checked his pulse.

_"Mom?" _

John sighed in relief. "Rodney, its me, John."

Teyla approached and knelt down by Rodney's legs, examining them with her light. Wiping the blood and crusting red sand away, she saw the deep gaping punctures and gashes that covered him from where the creature's long jagged nails had dug in. "These wounds are bad, John. He needs medical attention."

"Yeah, well, I'm just glad we got you back buddy," he said as he patted Rodney's shoulder comfortingly. "Even if it's not in one piece."

"How bad is it?" Rodney said through gritted teeth. His eyes were watering and they all knew his pain was excruciating.

Teyla asked Ronon to shine his light on her and she started rummaging through her backpack. "What are you looking for?" John asked. She did not look up as she answered. "I always keep a syringe in my pack for medical emergencies. Carson had always thought it was a good idea, and I see now that he was correct," she said smiling as she retrieved it from her backpack and held it into the light.

"You're not gonna stick me with th—OW!"

"I am sorry, Rodney. But within moments you should feel comfort." She held his hand reassuringly.

"That freaking hurt, Teyla! I don't feel any--Whoa…..what is this stuff?……Oh this, this is just_…_.._groovy_……" he said and a wide smile slowly plastered across Rodney's face as his eyes began to softly glaze over.

Ronon cleared his throat and spoke. "Sheppard, I think we have another problem. I think the sun should have been up by now."

John looked at his watch and grimaced. "Well, you're not wrong about that. The sun went down almost 20 hours ago. This is definitely a problem."

_"The sun will come out…..tomorrow…..bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow…." _

"Shut up Rodney."


	9. Chapter 9

_Please leave a review!_

**OASIS**

**Chapter 9**

John stood and looked down at Rodney who was giggling furiously and making funny faces at Teyla as she gently tried to wrap his bloodied legs. "Well, he's gonna be a joy to carry around," John said worriedly to Ronon.

"It's fine. I'll take him," Ronon said looking warily at Rodney who was now purring like a kitten much to Teyla's dismay. Ronon reached over and grabbed Rodney, lifting him easily over his shoulders. Teyla smiled as Rodney dangled across Ronon's neck and asked, "Hey Ronon……. how do you wash your hair?" as he playfully picked up a loose strand between his fingers.

John shook his head in amusement and grabbed Rodney's backpack and his own strapping them both on his back. "Allright, we need to find a way around these guys. Ronon you can stay in between Teyla and I since your carrying 'Keith Richards' here. We're heading east; at least….. I _think_ its east. Ugh, never mind. We're going _this_ way. Follow me."

They walked hurriedly in single file following Colonel Sheppard's light. Every few minutes or so, they would stop and shut their lights to listen for the sounds of the hidden creatures. They seemed to be converging all in one area from what they could surmise. Only once or twice had they heard whispers or shifting sand in other directions.

The gathering was somewhere to their right and they carefully made their way around. They were walking silently when Rodney hiccupped loudly and Ronon gave him a look. Just then, the light on Ronon's weapon began to blink furiously. John stopped and turned around, giving the gun a dirty look. "Crap," he said as the light finally gave way and puffed out completely.

"Lights out," Rodney giggled speaking softly. Teyla came up behind them, a worried look plaguing her face. "Sooner or later, this will happen to the other weapons as well. Probably sooner."

John sighed and looked around with his gun. "We've almost circled them completely; we have to be almost there by now." Suddenly, his light caught a wisp of shadow fly behind Teyla and he cried, "MOVE!"

She instantly dove out of the way as John fired multiple rounds into the dark and rushed forward. John's light had gone out as he advanced and the others could see him no longer. "John? JOHN?" Teyla called swinging her light around wildly in the dark.


	10. Chapter 10

_Please leave a review!_

**OASIS**

**Chapter 10**

Teyla and Ronon searched anxiously, calling John's name over and over. A few seconds of petrifying silence passed before, "Er…..a little help over here! And hey, walk slowly!" John's voice sounded distant and slightly echoed.

Ronon and Teyla approached the direction of his voice, relieved to hear him, and then each gasped, looking downward, finding their feet barely hanging over the edge of an enormous pit, whose bottom could not be seen. A lone hand grasped desperately at sand clinging for survival, as Teyla rushed over to aid Colonel Sheppard who was dangling helplessly one handed over the edge.

Ronon put Rodney down quickly and the two of them pulled him up successfully. John lay on his back, breathing heavily at the fate he had almost succumbed to. "What happened?" asked Ronon as he and Teyla looked down in disbelief at the endless drop before them.

"Oh God, that was scary," John puffed and continued. "I could see the thing right in front of me, I had him locked for a clear shot, and then he was just gone! So I kept going straight cause I knew he didn't turn and then…oops, _look out below_, big hole in the ground Hey, how _can_ there be a big scary hole like that in the middle of the desert anyway?"

"It's rather common really," slurred Rodney attempting to sit up. "It's all to do with sand dunes shifting and…..and……hey, you guys got any cookie dough?"

Ronon helped John to his feet, smirking as John looked annoyed. "Yeah, well they should have flashing neon signs, like _Construction Ahead_ or something."

Teyla placed her hand on his shoulder from behind. "We are glad you are all right, Colonel." John turned and smiled. "Aw c'mon you guys weren't really worried about me, were ya?"

Teyla kept smiling and said nothing, handing him his dropped pack. Ronon reached down to pick Rodney up again. "We should keep going. We don't know what else could be out here."

Ronon began walking back to their original path and John was putting on his pack when he noticed the expression on Teyla's face. "What is it?" he asked concerned and then he heard it.

_A deep low growl._

In an instant, the creature had flung itself on Teyla knocking her hard to the ground and it began lashing out savagely with its jagged claws, slicing at her flesh and clothes. She screamed and tried to fend it off with her hands but the creatures nails were razor sharp and only proceeded to slash at the insides of her palms as it howled loudly.

Ronon had turned at the noise but he was yards ahead and when he did, two hidden creatures attacked him soundlessly, knocking Rodney clear from his body and pinning Ronon to the ground.

John's face curled into fury and he threw himself on the creature attacking Teyla and brazenly wrestled with it atop her body. His gun had been tossed aside and the light shone brightly on them and he could see the creatures face clearly now. The eyes of the creature were a bright red with no visible pupils. Its body was black and covered in massive veins that seem to repulsively pulsate constantly. Its garish teeth were inches from his face, a white slime dripping from them, its breath warm and decayed as it opened its jaws and tried to snap at his face.

The creatures' hands were slimy and it was unbelievably strong. John had it by its neck and struggled to reach the knife he kept in his ankle holster. He looked over to his side, nervous how close he was to the edge of the pit.

John suddenly screamed in pain as the creature had slashed at John's neck, causing a large penetrating gash and its red eyes seemed to glow brighter at the mere sight of his blood.

Teyla had regained herself slowly shaking her head, and seeing John's movement for his ankle, quickly retrieved the knife for him and stabbed the creature through the top of its large black pulsating head.

The creature shrieked, rearing its head into the air as Teyla lashed out with a well placed kick and the creature tumbled over the edge of the crevice into the pit.

Teyla rushed down to lean on John, peering into his face. "John? Are you all right?" she asked breathlessly. Her body was practically lying atop his, her warmth heaving up and down with him as he tried to catch his breath. She pressed her hand hard onto the wound on his neck and he winced, taking her hand from it and holding it steady in his own.

"I'm fine, Teyla, really," he said unconvincingly. Her body compressing on his was sending the same deep burning desire down his body, like he had felt earlier and many times before. Her eyes locked on his, she was talking but he wasn't paying attention.

With one hand on his wound, he reached the other up around her head and pulled her down to him, their warm lips mixing with sand and blood, yet she tasted as wonderful as he had imagined.

A dark horrible realization crept inside him as he felt a quick lash of slime silently wrap itself around his ankle and felt the sharp pinch of a nail embed deep in his leg. His eyes filled with futile tears as he grabbed Teyla's face and looked deep into her eyes as he filled with raw emotion. "Teyla………_I love you_," he whispered to her shakily.

The creature clinging to the edge of the pit yanked hard and pulled Colonel Sheppard's body along with its own over the boundary into nothingness.


	11. Chapter 11

_Please leave a review!_

**OASIS**

**Chapter 11**

"**JOHN!"** screamed Teyla after his body flew over the edge into the dark pit. She flung herself towards the opening, hanging her head over in hopes of seeing some sign of his existence, but all she could see was the endless nothingness.

She choked back tears as her breath came in short little wisps, her hands buried deep in mounds of sand. She sat back staring at nothing but the vision of him kissing her and then being dragged away that was etched, still burning in her mind.

She didn't know how long she sat there before she noticed the deafening silence surrounding her. Remembering Ronon and Rodney she bolted up, aiming her light to where she last remembered seeing them walk away. Her light caught nothing but sand and shadows.

She felt a large hand suddenly grab her shoulder and she turned quickly swinging the gun as a handheld weapon. It was caught swiftly by Ronon's open palm as the light shined directly into his face. "Its' me," he said roughly as he squinted away from the bright light. Teyla could make out several deep gashes on Ronon's face but the blood and white slime that covered him was obviously not his own.

She almost laughed in her excitement to find he was alive. "And Rodney?" she asked hesitantly.

"Hey... I'm still here...Somewhere..." came his wavering voice out of the darkness. Her smile continued.

"Where's Sheppard?" Ronon asked, wiping away bits of the creatures flesh from his clothes. Teyla's smile disappeared and Ronon followed her long gaze toward the dark opening.

They both stood over the edge, peering in, as Rodney finally managed to find them. He crawled over and looked down as well. "Hey, did you guys know theres a big hole here?"

Teyla turned her head quickly and looked at Ronon. "There is rope in your pack Ronon, if we combine it with the rope in mine, it might be enough for..."

"No." Ronon's voice came hard.

"It was not a request, Ronon."

"I'm not gonna let you go down there. It's suicide."

"I will be fine, just get the rope, please."

"Teyla, listen to me! He could be dead for all we know!"

"Get the rope, Ronon."

"_Teyla_..."

**"THE ROPE. NOW**." Her eyes held a fiery glow of fury as Ronon struggled to defy her further.

"Just get her the damn rope," Rodney slurred.

Ronon's eyes battled a war against hers and ultimately, he surrendered, turning to open his pack and muttering angrily to himself.

As she readied, Teyla closed her eyes and pictured John, broken but alive, lying at the bottom of the pit.

She couldn't leave him. She could never leave him.

These were her thoughts as Ronon tied the rope around her and she began her descent as Rodney waved a lazy hand in farewell.


	12. Chapter 12

_Please leave a review!_

**OASIS**

**Chapter 12**

John's eyes fluttered wildly in the pitch black. He felt cold and was lying on something hard and uneven. His breath came hurriedly as if his lungs were full and could handle little air. He moaned softly and tried to move but a great pain burned white hot at the side of his head, his left leg, and his abdomen.

"God damn," he muttered through bruised lips as he tried again to lift his body from the rocky surface. With a loudly mustered grunt, he finally began to rise as the pain shot deep throughout his body, almost causing him to fall back.

Feeling the side of his head with his hand, his fingers slipped over the blood that was pooling around a large wound and he sighed deeply, holding his other hand to what he was sure was a bruised and broken ribcage. He remembered falling, it had felt like he was flying, flying forever, flying through the dark.

His thoughts traveled to the moments before. He had kissed Teyla and told her how he felt for her, something he had hidden for what felt like an eternity. He laughed at himself and immediatley regretted it, holding his side even tighter now. He had recalled he did not get a chance to see her reaction and thought perhaps it was better that way. It didn't matter anways, he thought, he was glad he had tasted her, glad he had confessed, for now was surely to be his end.

He heard a scuffling in the dark and turned towards it. Many sets of red eyes were bright against the blackness, all gazes directed towards him. He gulped and then smiled to himself and said aloud," Oh hey guys. I was getting lonely down here."

The eyes didn't come any closer, as he was sure they would have surrounded him by now. His hand silently groped for his weapon which he was relieved to find still strapped around his heaving chest. If he was about to die, he would at least take some of them with him. " What are you guys waiting for? An invitation?"

Suddenly, he heard a loud rumbling, almost like distant thunder. It came in even intervals, and the ground trembled, _boom...boom...boom,_ an uneasy sound in the dark. The red eyes turned from him, facing a different direction now.

And then with utter horror, John realized what the thunder was.

_Footsteps._


	13. Chapter 13

_Please leave a review! Sorry it took so long and I hope it didnt turn out as bad as I think it did. LOL. Thanks!_

**OASIS**

**Chapter 13**

The footsteps grew closer and the earth beneath John trembled. "Crap," he said aloud as he fumbled around in the dark, trying to back away from the oncoming creature. The pain was instantly unbearable and he winced loudly in sheer agony and simply tried to be as silent as possible, lying there broken, in the depths of the dark.

The footsteps soon seemed to quicken and John was glad for it. _Let it be over fast_, he thought.

Soon, a loud roar seemed to shake and echo throughout the cave and John glared through the dark at the towering red eyes high above him. Every breath the creature took seemed to radiate an intense heat that blew the spiky hair on John's head back and forth.

The red eyes seemed to pulsate and the dead look they carried almost lit the entire cavern with its fiery glare. John closed his eyes in a silent admittance of defeat and vaguely felt something slip underneath the crooks of his arms and hold him tight as he cried out in pain of the jerking movement and heard a whisper, "I have you Colonel…" just as he lost all consciousness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rope was lowered slowly and Teyla felt the tightness of its knot against her skin start to rub painfully. Determined, she set her weapon light towards the bottomless darkness before her in the hopes of spotting Colonel Sheppard. Inch by inch she descended, with Ronon's strong arms holding the rope steady.

Halfway down, she began to make out small glints of red dots far below her. Knowing what they were, she was about to call up to Ronon to lower her faster when she heard the thunder of mighty footsteps approaching.

"RONON!!"

He knew instantly why she called his name, for he had also heard the terrible pounding and without a word, he let her fall rapidly, letting the rope burn deeply at the insides of his sweaty palms in an effort to lower her quickly.

As she was lowered and nearing the bottom, the light on her weapon caught a glimpse of the massive enormity of the creature and for a moment the bouncing light distracted its red eyes from where it had been headed. Teyla looked and saw John lying still in the darkness and took the momentary opportunity to grab him behind his arms and scream upwards for Ronon to pull them up.

Ronon roared with strength and heaved the rope with all his might as she came quickly lifting from the cavern's floor, an unconscious Colonel in her grasp. The creature's eyes straightened and it howled a sickening screech that almost made Teyla drop the Colonel instinctively to put her hands to her ears. Although, Teyla could not see it, she felt a heavy _whish _of motion as the creature swung a long extended arm towards the fleeing pair as they ascended towards the sandy surface above.

Her arms ached yet she felt no pain as she was yanked to the pit's sandy edge with one final heave from the giant Satedan.

"What is it?" Ronon yelled to her over the creatures roar.

"We must go Ronon! Now!" Teyla yelled as she scrambled to her feet and began to pick John's motionless body from the sandy earth.

"Can you carry him?" Ronon asked loudly as he picked up the still dazed Rodney beside him.

"I will do what I must," she said as she groaned putting all his weight onto her shoulders and hunched herself over trying to balance.

Ronon gave her a look and she nodded curtly and they began to move as fast as they could towards where they assumed the Stargate was.

The eerie wails of the clustered creatures in the dark seemed to grow louder as the thunderous screech behind them did while the monstrous creature began to climb its way out of the deep abyss.

The small light of one weapon was just barely enough to find their way and soon the first few glances of an infinitesimal Stargate became to loom towards them.

"THERE!" Ronon shouted as soon as he saw it.

The earth shook underneath them as the creature made its way over the edge of the pit and began galloping after them, its thunderous war cry drawing all other creatures into its pursuit of them.

Thousands of red eyes, maybe more, were scattered across the land behind them as they dashed frantically, praying to reach the nearing Stargate in time.

Teyla's knees felt weak and John's weight was bearing down on her body fiercely but she would not give in to the pain, she would not give in to the burning of her legs, she would carry on strong with her Colonel wrapped around her shoulders.

_I will not let you down, John. _

Ronon was ahead of her and she heard the Stargate start to activate as the rioting creatures came dangerously close behind her.

"TEYLA!" Ronon yelled as he waited anxiously by the Stargate just as he threw a still-confused Rodney through.

Her legs were failing her, the pain was too intense. She felt something crack in her leg and she tried desperately to ignore it, a white hot flash shot through her like an icy flame.

"_I……will…..not….let….go_," she mustered aloud slowly, as each step towards the gate seemed an endless agonizing horror, yet she would not yield.

Ten feet from the gate, she finally collapsed, her knee giving way, succumbing to the shattered bone inside. Ronon leaped forward grabbing each of their hands and yanked them though the wormhole, just as two humungous red eyes were towering above them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

John awoke to the sounds of the monitor beside him, beeping at a steady rhythmic interval. His vision was blurred for a moment and he was unclear where he was. The light was so bright, he quickly shielded himself with a hand to his face to block it out.

Squinting behind his hand, he heard movement and tried to adjust, suddenly feeling very light headed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa….easy there Colonel, that's quite a bump to the head you got," he heard a familiar voice.

His eyes took a few moments and adjusted as he peered curiously into the face of Dr. Keller.

"Am I…..how did I get here?" he asked, amazed.

"Well Colonel, someone saved you. The same someone who pulled you out from a bottomless pit. The same someone who carried you on her back to safety across a black desert. The same someone who wouldn't let you go even when her leg broke in five places and she kept on walking with you across her shoulders," Dr. Keller said smiling admirably.

John stared at her disbelievingly. "Teyla?"

Dr. Keller looked over at another bed in the infirmary where a silent Teyla lay sleeping, her leg lifted high in traction.

"She'll be right as rain soon enough. But I gotta say Colonel, you're one lucky guy to know someone like that."

John smiled, staring at her silent form. Words would never express how lucky he felt to even know someone like her, let alone tell her how he truly feels.


End file.
